


Snacking Vergil

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Grandpa Vergil, Minor Injuries, One of the kids gets hurt in the fifth fic but it's nothing horrible, The twins miss their papa :(, Vergil keeps snacks in his pockets, he just gets hurt from playing as all kids do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: After seeing FugeOni's artwork of Vergil eating snacks. I was inspired by it to make a fic.Five little ficlets. All revolve around Vergil carrying snacks in his pockets. With a touch of family feels.Here's is the artwork: https://twitter.com/Fuge_Oni666/status/1307699911614296064https://fugeoni666.tumblr.com/post/629794468379475968/consider-this-snacking-vergil-he-will-beGo check out the rest of Oni's work!
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 193





	1. Oreos

Vergil could not, for the life of him, understand why Dante dragged him along for the weekly grocery shopping. Again.

"Think of it as you getting used to the human world!" "You need the fresh air, bro!"

Vergil would never admit that the former reason makes sense. His younger brother DOES NOT need the extra ego boost.

Still… despite this not being the first he's been out grocery shopping, he is not 100% used to being around so many humans in one space. The dull grey fluorescent lights, the muffled staticy pop music from store speakers, and the occasional employee letting customers know of the sale of the day. A month ago, it would've been too much for Vergil. Now? It's still a bit much but he's made progress. _As mother always said: slowly but surely._

As Vergil paced down the snack aisle, something caught his eye. A bright blue package of Oreos. That's not what caught Vergil's attention. The large picture of a chocolate covered strawberry on the package is what stood out to him. _Chocolate Strawberry? Interesting flavor…_

Vergil stood eyeing the other Oreo packages. He couldn't help feel a little out of touch from the sight of the wide array of flavors.

"Vergil!" he heard Dante call out "You get your half of the list?"

Vergil glanced over at Dante and then back to his half of the shopping list. He couldn't find any mangos.

"I failed to find mangoes"

Dante waved his hand dismissively "That's alright. Not the end of the world"

Dante looked over at the Oreos Vergil had been eyeing "Thinking about getting some?"

Vergil hummed "I'm not entirely sure. They've certainly created a lot of different varieties since when we were young"

Dante huffed a laugh "They have. A client once sent be a package that was, I think, Hot Chicken Wing"

Vergil gave Dante an incredulous look.

"Before you ask, it was as weird as you think it is"

"I believe that"

Dante eyed the Oreos that lined the shelves "Which one caught your attention? I got a two for one coupon"

Vergil wordlessly grabbed a package of Chocolate Strawberry and Double Stuf.

\------------------------------

**Three Days Later, New England**

Dante inflicted the killing blow on the final Behemoth.

"Hoooo! That was a hell of a workout!" Dante exclaimed as he stretched his arms "What do you say we go somewhere and something quick for dinner?"

When Dante got no answer, he looked over at Vergil to see him digging in one of his coat pockets.

"Verge?"

Vergil said nothing as he pulled out a small baggie of… Oreos?

"You gotta be kidding me--- did you really pack those as a snack?"

Vergil gave Dante a dirty look as he popped a cookie into his mouth.

Dante made his way to Vergil and leaned against his his shoulder "I seem to remember you always getting into father's Oreo stash when we were kids"

Vergil snorted as he bit into another cookie "You did as well, brother"

Dante chuckled as he dug in the bag and grabbed a cookie.

Vergil scowled at Dante's offending action "I don't recall giving you permission to grab one"

Dante rolled his eyes "If it really bothers the big bad demon, we'll get more"

That earned Dante a punch in the gut.


	2. Apples

Vergil observed the city skyline from the rooftop of the shop. Humanity has made so many changes over the years but the beauty of a city skyline remains timeless.

His ears perked up at the sounds of footsteps on the fire escape. He glanced back to see Lady make her way on the rooftop. He remained relaxed but kept a bit of his guard up. Despite being on better terms with the Walking Arsenal since the Qliphoth disaster, Vergil still found himself being guarded around the woman. He really doesn't want to be on her bad side again.

"What are you up here all alone, Mr Poetry?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Vergil's face at the joke before replying "I needed some air. Air that doesn't smell like mildew and stale beer"

"Heh… And the smell of haze and wet asphalt is better?"

"Much preferable. Even you know this, Lady"

Lady shrugged "Can't argue with you there"

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while before Lady spoke up again "I know that face. You're deep in thought"

"Oh? And what brought you to that conclusion?"

"Dante makes the same exact face when he's thinking"

"He actually uses his brain?" Vergil quipped with a smirk.

Lady snickered at the joke "You're so bad"

Vergil hummed with a small smile. He was silent before sharing his thoughts "Humanity has changed so much since I was gone. Technology has changed… fashion… I almost feel like a relic"

Lady got a far off look in her eye "I know how you feel and I lived through all of these damn changes. Feels like the world is moving ahead way too fast"

Vergil hummed in agreement. After some more silence, he dug into his pockets and pulled out two bright red apples. 

He held one out to Lady. She eyed it cautiously "You just had those in your pocket?"

Vergil shrugged "I've been trying a new variety of apple everytime I go out. This is just the latest one"

Lady stared at the red fruit before accepting it. She bit into it and hummed at the taste "Very sweet tasting"

Vergil bit into his apple and hummed "Yes. But not overly sweet"

"What kind of apple is this?"

Vergil thought for a moment "Envy"

Lady gave Vergil a look "Really? Envy?"

Vergil huffed a chuckle "I assure you, that's the name of the apple. The old woman who sold them to me said they are a hybrid of two apples"

Lady simply accepted the answer and continued to eat the fruit.

\----------------------

When Lady ate the apple down to the core she tossed the core to the side and stood from the edge of the rooftop "Well" she spoke up as she stretched "I'm heading back home. You going to be a while up here?"

"Just a little"

Lady nodded and just as she was leaving, Vergil called out to her "Hold on"

She stopped and turned around to see Vergil digging into his coat pocket. He pulled out another apple and handed it to her "Take one for the road"

_ What the hell??? Another apple??? _


	3. Pocky

Why, oh why did Vergil agree to this?

Vergil looked over to Trish, Lady and Nico as they walked into that body care and fragrance store with Kyrie. _Dante is a deadman when I return._

Nico and Kyrie had come to the mainland to go on a planned shopping trip.

As the four women discussed their plans, Dante d̶e̶c̶l̶a̶r̶e̶d̶ lied that Vergil wanted to go along, earning a scowl from his blue clad brother.

Kyrie beamed at the idea, making declining not an option.

So now here was. Sitting in one of the leather chairs right outside of the shop, inside of a mildly busy mall, surrounded by bags of varying colors containing purchases the women had purchased throughout the day.

He pulled out his book and began to read.

After reading for twenty minutes, he heard footsteps exiting the store. He looked up to see Kyrie leaving the store with a single bag in hand.

As she sat in the chair next to Vergil, he asked "Find anything interesting?"

She glanced at him with a sweet smile "I found some lovely smelling lotions and sprays"

Vergil hummed as she brought out a bottle of lotion "Do you want to smell this one?"

He eyed the bottle for a moment before nodding. Kyrie popped on the cap and held out the bottle.

Vergil took a quick whiff and hummed. Lavender and vanilla.

It wasn't overpowering either.

"It's a relaxing smell"

Kyrie smiled as she put the bottle back in the bag.

"Are the other three still looking around?"

Kyrie nodded "They're taking their time smelling just about everything"

Vergil huffed with irritation causing Kyrie to giggle at the reaction.

After a few moments of silence, Vergil dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a box of Pocky.

Kyrie eyed the box with a raised eyebrow.

Vergil noticed her staring and asked "Would you like one?"

"What flavor is it?"

"Matcha" Vergil answered as he held out a biscuit.

"Matcha?"

"Green tea"

Kyrie accepted the thin treat and took a small bite. Her eyes lit up the moment she tasted the matcha.

"It's delicious!" she beamed.

Vergil smiled softly "I'm glad you think so. Not a lot of people like the taste of matcha"

"Well, consider me a fan"

The two continued to eat Pocky in comfortable silence.


	4. Chocolate

Vergil sat in the garage listening to Nero tinker with the van's engine. It was clear that whatever issue the can was having, Nero was struggling with it. Vergil could feel his son's frustration leaking from him.

"Old man?" Nero called out, though it sounded like he was forcing himself to not get snappy.

"Nero?"

"Can you get the pipe wrench? I've either found the solution or I'm just going to end up beating this thing with the wrench"

Vergil glanced at the tool wall where the wrench Nero asked for hung up. He looked back at Nero. The frustration Nero was feeling was close to turning into an explosion of anger.

When Nero got no response (or wrench) from Vergil, he let out a growling sigh. Scowling, he lifted his head from his task and nearly jumped when he was met with his father's outstretched hand. In the palm of his hand were two small candy bars, about the size of a walnut. One had a bright red wrapper and the other yellow.

Nero looked up at Vergil in confusion.

"You're working yourself to the bone and only getting more irritated. Figure you could use a snack"

Nero glanced at the chocolate, then back at Vergil. He shrugged and took the yellow wrapped candy.

As Nero ate the sweet treat, he could feel his frustration dissipate.

After Vergil ate his, he asked Nero "Would you like another one?"

"You have another one?"

Vergil wordlessly dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a large handful of chocolates.

Nero gawked at the brightly colored wrappers "What the fuck?"

"Well?"

"Do you… do you just carry those around?"

Vergil shrugged "And why not? They're small, convenient, and come in large bags"

"Still… I know you like chocolate but don't you think carrying chocolate in your pockets is a gamble?"

"If you're referring to a possible mess from melted chocolate you don't need to worry about that. I have my ways"

Nero opened his mouth to speak a rebuttal but decided against it. For all he knows, Vergil has been carrying chocolates in his pockets like this for a while now.

Nero decided to not dwell on it and took a couple of chocolates.

Eventually, all of the chocolates were eaten.

Nero sheepishly scratched the back of his neck "Sorry…"

Vergil shook his head "It's nothing to fret about. I can always get more"

"Are you really going to get more?"

"Are you asking for more?" Vergil teased.

Nero scoffed "No…"

Vergil gave Nero a knowing look "I'll be sure to get some caramels for the next time I visit"

Nero perked up at the mention of caramel "Can you get the hard caramels? They last longer and don't make a mess in my pockets---" he stopped abruptly as he blushed slightly.

Vergil huffed chuckle "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for hard caramels"

Nero scratched the tip of his nose "Th--thanks…"


	5. Snacks from Grandpa Vergil

Vergil sat on the back porch watching the three young boys play in the backyard. Nero and Kyrie were in the kitchen making dinner for tonight, leaving Vergil to keep an eye on his grandsons.

Vergil wasn't entirely sure what sort of game the children were playing. Likely something they had made up on the spot, as children do.

While Vergil was watching them play, he heard Kyrie called from inside "Mr Vergil?"

"Yes, Kyrie?" he answered, still watching the children.

"Do you like baked asparagus?"

"Of course!" he replied as he took his eyes off the children to look towards the back window.

That single moment was more than enough for something to go wrong. Vergil took his eyes off the boys for only a moment.

The second Vergil took his eyes off of the boys, a shrill scream pierced the atmosphere. Vergil quickly glanced over at the boys to see the youngest, Julio, lying flat on his face in a patch of dirt. Muffled cries could be heard coming from the boy.

Vergil immediately shot up from the potch and made his way over to the kids.

Kyle and Carlo noticed Vergil making his way over; they immediately panicked "Grandpa Vergil!" "We were playing---!" "We were running!" "Julio was chasing us!" "We were running from him!" "We didn't see him fall!"

Vergil raised his hand "Hush!"

The two boys stopped talking.

"You can explain what happened later. Right now, we need to see to your brother"

Vergil knelt next to Julio, who was still crying face down in the dirt "Julio"

Another wail from the boy.

Vergil ran a soothing hand on the child's back "Julio? Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere!" Julio shouted, still muffled by the dirt.

"Can you get up? I want to check for any cuts"

Slowly, Julio rolled onto his back and sat up. Vergil carefully faced Julio towards him and internally winced when he saw the rather nasty scrape on Julio's knee.

"JULIO YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Carlo screeched.

Vergil sighed as he checked Julio for any more injuries. _Just some dirt and scuffs._

Vergil examined the scab on the child's knee "This will have to be cleaned up…"

Julio looked down at his bloody knee. He sniffled as he held out his arms to Vergil. Ignoring the twinge in his chest, Vergil picked up Julio. When he felt his grandson lay his head on his shoulder, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

As he made his way back to the house, he could feel Kyle and Carlo following him. He was quick to assure Nero and Kyrie that he had the situation under control when he saw their looks of concern.

After Vergil set Julio on top of the bathroom counter, he dug through the cabinet for the rubbing alcohol.

As he poured some of the alcohol on a tissue, he gave Julio a warning "This might sting a bit. If it hurts take deep breaths, okay?"

Julio sniffled as he nodded.

After Vergil cleaned the scrape, he gently placed a rocket-patterned bandaid on the scrape.

"There we are. All done"

Julio wiped his eyes with a tiny smile "Thank you, Grandpa Vergil"

Kyle and Carlo let out a breath of relief.

After a moment of quiet Vergil looked out into the hallway. He looked left. He looked right.

He gestured to the three children to come close to him. When they did, he dug into his pockets and pulled out three tiny candy bars. All wrapped in red wrappers.

Vergil's heart swelled when the kids' eyes lit up. As they each took one, Vergil brought a finger to his lips "Shhh…"

The boy giggled as they left the bathroom, munching on the sweet treats.

When Vergil left the bathroom, he was greeted by an unamused Nero "Did you really just give them chocolate before dinner?"

"What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't spoil my grandchildren?" Vergil teased with a smirk.

Nero rolled his eyes "Just don't make a habit of it"

Vergil chuckled as he held out a hard caramel "No promises"

Nero let out an irritated sigh as he grabbed the offered caramel.


	6. Strawberry Candies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil has decided to head to the drugstore down the street from the shop to get some of the beer he and Dante like.
> 
> While there, he comes across something that spurs an old memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading a quick headcanon from a pal over on Twitter about what the Sparda bois keep in their pockets and reading that Vergil keeps those strawberry hard candies in his pockets (like the old man he is), I had to write this
> 
> Just when I thought I was done with "Snacking Vergil", inspiration strikes lol

Vergil wandered up and down the sweets section of the small drugstore. He had originally gone in to get something very important: two packs of the beer he and Dante enjoy so much. He still wonders why it's only sold in this drugstore, but no matter.

When he was making his way to the refrigerated section of the store, he almost walked by the sweets section. After some consideration, he decided to check around to see if anything interested him.

After wandering for a few minutes, nothing caught his eye. Just as he turned to leave the aisle, he noticed something in his peripheral. A familiar flash of red packaging.

He pulled the package from the shelf to get a better look at it.

When he discovered what it was, he was immediately hit with flashbacks.

\------------------------

_ Nothing could be heard throughout the manor. All that could be heard were two sets of hushed footsteps and whispers in the kitchen. _

_ Dante and Vergil eyed the top of the large fridge and the desired prize: a large bowl containing strawberry candies. Their mother had stashed the bowl on top of the fridge to keep her son (and husband) from gorging themselves on the sweets. _

_ Dante glanced at Vergil "Want me to give you a boost?" _

_ Vergil looked at his twn and nodded "Don't let me fall" _

_ "I won't, Verge!" promised Dante as he squat low so that Vergil could climb on his shoulders.  _

_ Vergil carefully sat on Dante's shoulders, making sure he was secure "Okay, Dante" _

_ Dante hummed as he stepped onto the small step stool to give them an extra boost "Do you see it?" _

_ Vergil looked towards the fridge and smiled when he was face-to-face with the large bowl. He grasped the bowl and held it close to him. He nudged Dante's chest with his foot "Okay, Dante. I got it!" _

_ Just as Dante was about to step down from the stool, a familiar voice inquired "What are you boys doing?" _

_ The twins looked towards the kitchen island to see their father, Sparda, eyeing them with a quizzical look. _

_ "Father!" "Dad!" the boys exclaimed. Just as the shock set in, Dante had lost his footing and began to fall forward, still holding on to Vergil. _

_ Acting fast, Sparda grabbed the bowl with one hand, grabbed the back of Vergil's black shirt with the other and broke Dante's fall with his tibia. _

_ Sparda let out a quiet sigh of relief as he placed the bowl on the counter and the boys on their feet. _

_ Once the boys were settled, Sparda asked "Now, would you mind telling me what you boys were up to?" _

_ Dante and Vergil didn't speak. They instead look down at the kitchen floor. _

_ It took everything in Sparda to not smile at the little pouts on his sons' faces "You know these are rewards for being good, correct?" _

_ The twin flinched at Sparda's disappointed tone. Dante bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself from crying. Vergil tightly gripped the hem of his black shirt. _

_ Sparda let out a quiet sigh. He had a big soft spot for his sons. _

_ He wordlessly grabbed the bowl with a small smile "I'll admit that I came here for the same reason" _

_ Dante and Vergil curiously eyed their father as he grabbed a large handful of candy. He held out his other arm with a warm smile. _

_ Dante's eyes lit up and he pounced at his father's side and climbed until he was clinging to his back like a koala. _

_ Vergil was hesitant, but the smile that Sparda bore melted away that doubt and he climbed into his father's arm, smiling the whole time. _

\-------------------------

Vergil recalled eating the candy with his father and Dante until the two got tired. Instead of bringing them to bed, Sparda brought the twins to chest and lulled them to sleep with his purring.

Vergil's heart warmed at the memory. He took one more look at the package of candy before tossing it into the small handbasket.

\----------------------

It was a quiet day at the shop. No calls had come in and Morrison came by to just drop off the usual mail.

Needless to say, it was a boring day.

Dante was seated behind his desk nursing a beer and flipping through a gun magazine, while Vergil was reading his book.

Vergil glanced at Dante.  _ Hmmm… _

After pondering for a bit, Vergil dug into his pockets.

Dante raised an eyebrow "Verge?"

Vergil said nothing as he pulled out a small handful of strawberry candies and placed them on Dante's desk.

"Holy shi--where'd you find these?"

"I found a large bag when I was at the store the other day"

"Damn. Didn't think they still made these"

"My thoughts exactly, brother"

Dante unwrapped a piece of candy before popping it into his mouth. He hummed at the taste "Oh man… this takes me back"

Vergil murmured in agreement as he ate a piece of candy.

As they enjoyed the sugary treats, Dante smiled sadly. He mumbled "I miss him…"

Vergil fell quiet. He whispered "Me too…"


End file.
